


Aumente o volume

by selectexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun desastrado, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sehun amigo da onça, chanbaek lerdos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selectexo/pseuds/selectexo
Summary: Baekhyun estava tremendamente apaixonado por Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo, mas nunca conseguiria colocar isso para fora. Seu desejo era manter tudo em segredo para sempre.Porém, ele não imaginava que uma tal brincadeira que envolve um fone, música, adivinhação e volume no máximo acabaria virando o jogo completamente.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Aumente o volume

Baekhyun odiava a sensação de estar um tanto quanto mortificado jogado na própria cama. Era uma tarde de sábado de férias da faculdade, e ele estava com tanto tédio e tanta fome... Certo que ele podia levantar, sair do dormitório para procurar algo que pudesse encher o seu bucho na rua, mas também não podia deixar de perceber que a sua preguiça era maior do que qualquer coisa naquele dia.

Talvez se ele ficasse ali e dormisse a qualquer momento a fome seria enganada e ele não precisaria levantar…

Era algo horrível a se pensar? Sim! Mas Baekhyun estava se importando? Não!

Por isso se revirou todinho, procurando a posição mais confortável para que tirasse seu soninho. Mas o que ele não esperava, no entanto, era que seu melhor amigo invadiria o seu quarto em um supetão, sem ao menos bater, o que fez o Byun dar um pulo na própria cama com o susto.

— Porra, Chanyeol! Que susto do caralho. Sabe bater mais não? — ele perguntou já sentado no colchão, enquanto o maior já se jogava na cama ao seu lado, todo abusado.

— E desde quando eu preciso bater pra entrar no seu quarto? — O outro deu de ombros, inatingido.

— Queria ver se eu tivesse batendo punheta, se você continuaria pensando assim…

O Park soltou uma risadinha, ficou em silêncio por algum tempo e finalmente respondeu em tom menos agressivo.

— Tudo que você tem eu também tenho, nada demais.

Baekhyun só fez revirar os olhos, fingindo estar terrivelmente irritado com toda a petulância do mais novo, e ele até poderia estar, já que quando sentia fome até a pessoa mais pacífica do universo podia lhe tirar do sério. Entretanto, o que ninguém do mundo sabia além dele é que tudo relacionado a Park Chanyeol, até mesmo suas respostinhas sarcásticas, estava fazendo sua barriga se revirar inteira nos últimos meses, e ele tinha certeza que não era por causa de irritação alguma.

Os dois haviam se conhecido no primeiro ano do ensino médio, e nada entre eles tinha sido muito mágico a princípio. Baekhyun era um garoto um tanto quanto caladão que passava os seus dias na escola sozinho, sem nenhuma amizade. E ele estava muito bem assim, de verdade. Porém, em uma aula de geometria, o professor decidiu que passar um trabalho em dupla era algo sensacional; e o Byun podia muito bem fazer tudo sozinho, mas quando encarou as inúmeras contas enfeitadas nas folhas, o garoto percebeu que não conseguiria fazer aquilo por conta própria até o final da aula. 

Com muita insatisfação em seu peito, Baekhyun vasculhou a sala com os olhos, a procura de alguém que ele julgasse como bom o bastante para lhe ajudar com o trabalho… E no fundo da sala foi onde ele avistou Chanyeol pela primeira vez e decidiu que ele seria a pessoa ideal para que fosse a sua dupla, já que parecia bastante concentrado. E, a partir do momento em que o Byun lhe chamou e eles sentaram juntos pela primeira vez, os garotos nunca mais se desgrudaram. 

Com o passar do tempo, os dois descobriram que tinham muito mais em comum do que jamais pensaram antes e não demorou muito até que se tornassem a dupla mais inseparável do Ensino Médio. E o ditado “amizades do ensino médio não duram para sempre” simplesmente falhou bastante no caso de Chanyeol e Baekhyun, que decidiram estudar na mesma universidade, por mais que fizessem cursos diferentes.

Chanyeol estudava História, enquanto Baekhyun estudava Sistemas de Informações. E essa era a única falha na amizade deles, como o próprio Park dizia.

Os melhores amigos dividiam o mesmo dormitório junto com um calouro de nome Oh Sehun e um veterano chamado Kim Junmyeon, que viviam mais fora do dormitório do que realmente dentro dele. Enquanto isso, Chanyeol e Baekhyun quase que criavam raízes no lugar, já que eram as pessoas mais caseiras do mundo. Quer dizer, Chanyeol não era tanto quanto o Byun, mas ficava para fazer companhia ao melhor amigo.

E Baekhyun não sabia dizer ao certo desde quando havia começado a reparar em Chanyeol de uma forma diferente, nem quando havia começado a se sentir tão nervoso em sua companhia, ou desde quando só conseguia enxergar os seus lábios às vezes quando conversavam. Ou desde quando Chanyeol invadia os seus sonhos e fazia com que o Byun ficasse cada vez mais perdidamente louco por ele.

E o mais velho desejava tanto saber se o maior sentia tudo aquilo também, se ele também sentia o seu coração disparar quando estavam deitados juntos assistindo a algum filme e acabavam trocando cafunés e alguns olhares disfarçados. No entanto, Baekhyun tinha medo de ser tudo coisa de sua cabeça, por isso ainda se mantinha em silêncio em relação aos próprios sentimentos. Sem coragem alguma de dizer em voz alta que estava cada vez mais apaixonado por Park Chanyeol.

— Yeol, eu tô com fome… — quebrou o silêncio que se instalou no quarto quando se lembrou da própria situação. Já que Chanyeol havia estragado o seu plano, ele que arcasse com as consequências.

— E por que não comeu ainda? Tem panqueca na geladeira que sobrou do almoço. É só esquentar — respondeu despreocupado, ainda mexendo no próprio celular.

Baekhyun deixou um bico pintar os seus lábios e sem pensar muito, se jogou na barriga do melhor amigo, que soltou um gemido de dor no processo.

— Por favor, me alimente… — pediu todo manhoso, ao mesmo tempo que Chanyeol tentava empurrar o seu peso de cima da sua barriga.

— Puta merda, Baekhyun, não acredito que tu tá com preguiça de ir ali na cozinha só colocar o negócio no microondas — Chanyeol resmungou, indignado. — Sai de cima da minha barriga, seu cuzão.

E Baekhyun não se moveu nem um pouco, só reforçou o peso em cima do maior. Iria irritá-lo até que Chanyeol cedesse.

— Por favor, Yeol. Nunca te pedi nada, hein. — O Byun começou a cutucar a barriga de Chanyeol, sendo insistente. — Hein, hein, hein, hein.

O mais novo soltou o ar com força pela boca.

— Meu Deus, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? — E empurrou o Byun com força pra se colocar de pé de uma vez. — Vai querer muita ou pouca comida?

E Baekhyun abriu o maior sorriso do mundo. Ele tinha vencido.

— Coloca bastante! — Já se sentia até mais acordado pra vida depois daquela.

— Você é chato pra caralho, sabia? — o maior disse com a cara fechada, enquanto já se dirigia para fora do quarto.

— Eu também te amo, Chanyeol.

E tudo o que o outro fez foi dar um breve sorrisinho, daqueles que mostravam que ele estava bem longe de estar puto de verdade. E não tinha como, a amizade deles era daquele jeito desde sempre.

•••

Já de barriga cheia, Baekhyun continuava deitado na própria cama ao lado de Chanyeol. Os dois estavam em silêncio, mexendo nos próprios celulares. O Byun jogava um joguinho que havia acabado de descobrir na loja de aplicativos, já o Park assistia algum vídeo aleatório que o menor não fez questão de prestar atenção sobre o que se tratava.

Até que o mais novo bloqueasse o seu próprio celular e suspirasse, olhando para o teto.

— O dia hoje tá uma merda. Que tédio. — O tom de Chanyeol era exausto, como se estivesse sendo uma certa tortura passar por aquele dia.

— Pensei que fosse sair com Jongin. — Baekhyun continuou encarando a própria tela do celular, despreocupado.

— Ele precisou resolver alguns problemas no banco, nem deu.

— Por isso que tu tá com essa cara de cu, né? Teu namorado não pode te dar atenção. — Ultimamente Chanyeol falava tanto sobre o seu novo colega de curso que era impossível o Byun não querer provocá-lo de alguma forma. Se aquilo era uma forma de autodefesa? Sim. Se ele estava sentindo uma pontinha de ciúmes? Sim também.

— Tsc, para de falar besteira, Baek. — Chanyeol soou bem irritadinho, como sempre ficava quando o melhor amigo falava daquela forma. — Já falei que tem nada a ver isso.

— Uhum.

— Você nem disfarça os ciúmes. Não se preocupe, Baek, eu não vou te trocar não. — Foi o suficiente para que o Byun desfocasse a atenção do jogo e encarasse o mais novo, com a melhor cara de indignação que pôde fazer. Chanyeol tinha aquele sorrisinho sarcástico idiota no rosto.

Eram nesses momentos onde Baekhyun tinha vontade de explodir. O seu peito ardia de vontade de dizer o que estava guardado por bastante tempo. Mas a sua mente trabalhava para lhe mostrar as piores respostas o possível, então ele desistia tão rápido quanto a vontade chegava.

— Eu? Com ciúmes de você, Chanyeol? Se manca. — E ele desviou o olhar novamente.

Já Chanyeol ficou em silêncio. Não quis provocar ou falar algumas poucas e boas como gostava. Na verdade, Baekhyun jurou ouvir um suspiro baixo vindo do maior, mas também outra parte de si continuava dizendo que era só coisa da sua cabeça.

— A gente… podia jogar alguma coisa — o maior disse depois de alguns minutos com o quarto no maior silêncio. — Pra distrair.

— Tipo o quê? — Baekhyun estava interessado, ele gostava de joguinhos de tudo quanto era jeito porque eles lhe mantinham bem concentrado.

— Não sei. Não tô com vontade de jogar videogame, queria algo diferente… Tô pensando aqui. — E Chanyeol começou a encarar um ponto específico todo concentrado. E o Byun não conseguiu fazer nada além de encarar aquele rosto tão lindo… 

Como se uma lâmpada se acendesse em sua cabeça, Chanyeol bateu as mãos e deu um sorriso animado.

— Já sei! Aquele fone que eu te dei de aniversário ainda tá funcionando? — perguntou o maior já se levantando com tudo da cama.

— Sim, claro. Eu tava vendo filme com ele lá na sala ontem. Deve estar na mesinha ou algo assim, procura lá — o Byun respondeu, mas ainda assim não tava entendendo o que estava rolando.

— Tá, espera aí. Vou chamar o Sehun também. — Chanyeol correu até a sala e deixou o melhor amigo com uma cara de taxo dentro do quarto.

" _O que ele tá aprontando?_ " Baekhyun pensou. Mas Chanyeol era sempre aquela caixinha de surpresa, cheio de ideias loucas na maior parte do tempo.

Mas Baekhyun sabia que tudo no final sempre dava certo.

•••

Já fazia um certo tempo que Chanyeol simplesmente estava louco para brincar daquela brincadeira que havia assistido em um programa de televisão. Se resumia da seguinte forma: duas pessoas ficavam uma de frente para a outra, enquanto uma terceira selecionava palavras que deveriam ser adivinhadas. Uma das pessoas teria que usar um fone com a música no máximo, enquanto a outra deveria dizer palavras ou frases que servissem como dica para que a outra chegasse a adivinhar a palavra final.

O mais engraçado de tudo era a confusão que rolava por não conseguirem ouvir as palavras e confundirem com outras. Chanyeol tinha certeza que era algo que arrancava muitas risadas de todos que participavam.

Já estava reunido no quarto de Baekhyun com o próprio e Sehun, que tinha relutado um pouco em participar da brincadeira, mas, devido a insistência do maior, decidiu ceder de uma vez.

Sehun era um carinha legal, deveria admitir. Mesmo que não fossem tão próximos, Chanyeol via que em qualquer lugar que o calouro colocava os pés, as pessoas simplesmente o admiravam e o amavam. Não era a toa que Baekhyun havia se apaixonado por ele.

Era só ligar um mais um. 

A forma que o Byun o tratava cheio de grude, juntando com o dia que o Park o ouviu falando que gostava de alguém enquanto estava sonâmbulo só confirmava os fatos. Com certeza Baekhyun estava apaixonado por Sehun, ele havia mudado bastante desde que o Oh começou a morar no mesmo dormitório que eles.

E era óbvio que Chanyeol ficava arrasado todas as noites pensando nisso, afinal de contas, era apaixonado por Baekhyun em segredo desde que eram adolescentes.

Mas não ia ser ele que iria interferir em alguma coisa em relação àquilo tudo.

— Chanyeol, onde é que você viu isso? — Sehun perguntou curioso, sentando-se já de frente para Baekhyun.

— Foi naquele programa que passa todo sábado à noite. Knowing Bros, algo assim — respondeu já terminando de escrever as palavras no papel para que mostrasse a Baekhyun e ele tentasse soletrar para que Sehun adivinhasse.

— Ah tá. — O outro assentiu. — Não sei se vou ser muito bom nisso não, cara.

Baekhyun passou a mão imediatamente no joelho de Sehun, o confortando. E isso não passou despercebido aos olhos de Chanyeol, que tentou disfarçar o máximo que pôde.

— Você não ser bom em alguma coisa? Desde quando, Sehun? — o Byun falou com naturalidade, arrancando uma risada sem jeito do calouro.

Por Deus… Por que Chanyeol havia chamado Sehun mesmo? 

— Que isso, Baek… Você que é o melhor hacker que eu conheço…

— Então galera, terminei aqui de escrever. Podemos começar? — O Park quase se socou todo depois que deixou o desespero fazer com que ele interrompesse o assunto dos outros dois. Mas já estava feito.

— Tô esperando há milênios aqui, Yeol. Só vamos logo. — Baekhyun parecia empolgado, ainda mais animado. Chanyeol só não sabia ao certo se era por causa da brincadeira ou por causa do Sehun mesmo.

— Ok, vamos lá. Sehun, coloca o fone e aumenta o volume no máximo — o maior orientou e o Oh seguiu sem nenhuma resistência. — Baekhyun, eu vou te mostrar as palavras mas você não pode falar elas e sim falar dicas que levem o Sehun adivinhá-las. Entendido?

O Byun assentiu.

— Sim, senhor.

— Ok.

Então Chanyeol levantou a primeira folha, que estava escrito "mochila". O Byun assentiu e encarou Sehun imediatamente.

— _Bolsa!_ — ele começou a brincadeira, gritando alto para que Sehun conseguisse escutar um pouco.

— Bol… ?

— _Bol-sa!_

— Bolsa? — Sehun perguntou e o menor assentiu.

— _de estudar!_

— Que? — a cara confusa do mais novo fez o Byun gargalhar brevemente.

— _de esssss tu-tu-tu DAR!_

— Para tu dar? Hã?

E Chanyeol explodiu em gargalhadas ao ver a expressão frustrada do melhor amigo.

— _Sehun,_ _bolsa de estudar! estudar! estudo_! — e Baekhyun se contorcia todo tentando fazer uma mímica fajuta que não entregasse nada da palavra.

— Es… Estudar? Bolsa de estudar? — E o mais novo começou a bater palmas. — Mochila!

— Isso porra! — O Byun se jogou em cima do mais novo, comemorando o acerto com um abraço.

— Vocês podem trocar agora — Chanyeol sugeriu controlando as suas expressões de mostrarem muito o que se passava por dentro.

Baekhyun e Sehun obedeceram o maior e imediatamente trocaram de lugar, e quem usava o fone era Baekhyun. O Oh deu o sinal de “okay” para Chanyeol, que mostrou a outra folha escrito “tesoura”.

— Cortar! — Sehun gritou poucos segundos depois para Baekhyun.

— Porta!

— _Não!_ _Cortar!_

— Fala devagar, cacete! — O Byun riu, pois não estava entendendo nada.

— _Cor-tar!_

— Corta? Faca! — O mais velho chutou e Sehun negou com a cabeça.

— Hm… Tesoura!

O mais novo assentiu e os dois bateram palmas, comemorando mais um acerto. Como eles conseguiam ser tão bons naquele jogo? Como faziam uma dupla tão boa?

— Yeol, você não vai brincar? — o seu melhor amigo perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Nem mesmo parecia o mesmo Baekhyun preguiçoso de minutos atrás.

— Tem que ir todas essas folhas aqui primeiro e depois eu vou.

O mais velho assentiu e decidiu seguir a brincadeira com Sehun.

Mas só Chanyeol sabia como aquela tarde iria afetar a sua noite de sono mais do que nunca.

•••

Passaram-se por volta de vinte minutos que estavam naquela brincadeira e Baekhyun nunca pensou que poderia rir e se divertir tanto em um dia tão merda como aquele. Claro que a brincadeira podia ser um tanto quanto estressante, e que talvez algum vizinho podia aparecer na porta do dormitório reclamando do barulho, mas da mesma forma estava sendo tudo tão divertido que não conseguia nem se importar com o resto.

Finalmente todos os papéis que Chanyeol escrevera para que Baekhyun brincasse com Sehun já havia acabado. E quem estava sentado na frente do Byun no momento era o seu melhor amigo, enquanto Sehun escrevia as palavras no papel.

— Terminei. Podemos começar? — perguntou o mais novo e os dois melhores amigos assentiram.

Chanyeol foi quem colocou o fone de ouvido e aguardou para que o mais velho começasse a gritar loucamente a palavra que estava no papel.

Quando Sehun mostrou a palavra “baleia”, Baekhyun achou que seria muito fácil. Bem, ele só achou mesmo.

— _Animal! Ani-mal!_

— Animal! — Chanyeol acertou de primeira, o que deixou os outros dois de boca aberta por alguns instantes.

— _Muito grande! Mui-to gran-de!_

— Muito? Muito o quê?

— _Gran-de!_

— Grande!

Baekhyun não conseguiu segurar o sorriso bobo de aparecer em seu rosto. Chanyeol estava tão… adorável naquela situação que estava fazendo sua barriga inteirinha formigar, ainda mais por estarem se encarando por tanto tempo.

— Oceano!

— Oceano… Baleia!

— Puta merda, Chanyeol! — Baekhyun disse e encarou Sehun, abismado em como o melhor amigo era bom naquele jogo.

O Park abriu um sorriso todo orgulhoso e cheio de si. Até porque Chanyeol era a pessoa mais competitiva do mundo, não era nada surpresa algo do tipo vir dele.

Baekhyun imediatamente fez um sinal para que Sehun mudasse a folha, e assim o garoto fez. Entretanto, a cara do Byun quase foi no chão assim que viu o que estava escrito na folha que o mais novo segurava.

**“Chanbaek <3”**

O Byun sentiu por um momento todo o sangue sair de seu corpo e a sua pressão cair. O que era aquilo? O que Sehun estava insinuando?

— Que… merda é essa Sehun? — perguntou no impulso, sentindo as suas mãos tremerem como nunca.

— Uma palavra, ué? Começa a falar aí os sinônimos: “namorados”, “casal”, “amor”, o tempo tá passando.

— Tira essa merda daí, Sehun. Eu não tô achando graça. — Baekhyun falava tentando controlar as suas expressões para que o Park não estranhasse e se virasse. Enquanto isso, o mais novo ria sem parar.

— Poxa, pensei que você ia gostar e finalmente tomaria coragem de falar alguma coisa, ao invés de ficar chorando bêbado quando saímos pra beber alguma coisa. “Ai, eu gosto tanto dele, Sehun… Buá, buá.” — O garoto era uma cobra da pior espécie, Baekhyun tinha certeza disso. Nem mesmo se lembrava de ter falado aquelas coisas para o mais novo, mas sabia que era verdade porque costumava esquecer das coisas quando bebia demais, e também Sehun não tinha como saber de outra forma.

Em um surto de desespero, tudo o que Baekhyun conseguiu fazer foi correr para o banheiro do seu próprio quarto. Ele estava desesperado e com raiva de si mesmo por ter perdido tanto o controle na última vez que havia saído com Sehun. Porém, ele sabia bem o que havia acontecido para que ele fizesse aquilo… Chanyeol decidiu ir até uma festa no seu campus junto com Jongin e não pretendia voltar nem tão cedo, o que deixou o Byun desolado e com vontade de tirar tudo sobre o melhor amigo da cabeça.

Mas não adiantou muito, já que no dia seguinte quem cuidou da sua ressaca fora o próprio Chanyeol, fazendo com que o mais velho se esquecesse de tudo em um passe de mágica.

Passou mais algum tempo dentro do banheiro, e seus amigos podiam estar pensando que lhe deu uma baita dor de barriga, já que não demorou muito até Baekhyun ouvir passos se retirando de seu quarto e a porta se fechando.

O Byun se encarou no espelho, sem saber muito o que fazer em relação a Sehun. Odiava saber que seus sentimentos não eram mais um segredo só seu.

— Que ódio, Baekhyun. Por que você teve que falar tudo para o Sehun? Agora ele vai ficar te provocando até o dia da sua morte. Ahhhh… — Deu um tapa na própria testa. — Isso não pode chegar ao Chanyeol de jeito nenhum, ainda bem que ele não viu aquele papel. Quanta idiotice… Você também, Baekhyun… Por que foi se apaixonar logo pelo seu melhor amigo? Que saco! — O rapaz soltou todo o ar pelo nariz, tentando relaxar de algo que ele sabia que não conseguiria se acalmar nem tão cedo.

Jogou um pouco de água no rosto e decidiu sair do banheiro. Já sabia bem que a brincadeira havia ido por água abaixo, então tentaria deitar e dormir, como havia decidido fazer antes de Chanyeol invadir o seu quarto e começar aquela loucura toda.

Quando Baekhyun voltou para o próprio quarto, notou o silêncio reinando por total novamente. No entanto, ele não conseguiu se acalmar como queria, até porque quando olhou para a sua cama, o Park ainda estava sentado ali, encarando o nada, paralisado, segurando o fone nas próprias mãos.

Baekhyun decidiu se aproximar como quem não queria nada e sentou de frente para o maior, que pareceu ficar um pouco mais nervoso ao ver o melhor amigo ali.

— Nossa, o que rolou? Viu uma barata? — o Byun decidiu questionar, ignorando o desespero que corria por suas veias por uma razão aparente.

Chanyeol nada respondeu, apenas continuou daquela forma, paralisado como uma estátua. Por conta disso, o Byun puxou uma de suas mãos e notou o suor naquela região específica.

— Meu Deus, você tá suando frio! Cadê o Sehun? Ele fez alguma coisa? — Vasculhou o quarto com o olhar e decidiu levantar para conferir se o mais novo ainda estava na casa. Entretanto, Chanyeol segurou firme em sua mão, impedindo que o Byun saísse do lugar e ficasse ali, sentado.

— Chanyeol, por Deus, você tá me assustan…

E ele foi impedido de continuar falando alguma coisa, pois Chanyeol havia avançado em sua direção e tomou os seus lábios em um beijo inesperado.

Baekhyun se apavorou em primeiro momento. Uma súbita onda de adrenalina subiu pelo seu corpo, como um choque térmico, e o rapaz pensou por um instante que poderia simplesmente cair ou não aguentar, mas ele conseguiu se segurar em Chanyeol. 

Mesmo que não estivesse entendendo nada, o Byun fechou os seus olhos porque afinal… era Chanyeol quem estava lhe beijando. 

Era Park Chanyeol! 

Em um surto de coragem, o menor colocou uma de suas mãos na nuca do Park e deu toda a liberdade para que aprofundassem o beijo.

Em todos os seus devaneios e sonhos, nunca pensou que sentir os lábios cheinhos do melhor amigo seria tão maravilhoso como estava sendo naquele momento. Chanyeol puxava a sua cintura com necessidade, com urgência, como se estivesse com sede por todo aquele momento e Baekhyun era a sua forma de se saciar, e não era como se o mais velho não quisesse aquilo. O Byun se colocou de joelhos por um momento, sem descolar os lábios e se aproximou mais ainda do Park, com a intenção de sentar em seu colo e tornar tudo aquilo mais confortável para os dois.

A forma com que Chanyeol lhe beijava tão cheio de paixão e desejo, a forma que ele segurava a sua cintura e mexia os lábios estava fazendo as pernas de Baekhyun amolecerem. Porém, o Byun não evitou de sorrir breve ao ouvir o gemido contido do melhor amigo enquanto ainda se beijavam.

Que porra estava acontecendo?

Baekhyun não conseguiu continuar pensando, pois Chanyeol decidiu usar a língua de uma só vez, surpreendendo o mais velho. O Byun aproveitou a oportunidade para chupar a língua do Park, arrancando mais um gemido do melhor amigo que lhe puxou com mais força pela cintura e fazendo com que o seu quadril se mexesse um pouco e sentisse um certo volume nas calças do maior.

Aquilo deixou Baekhyun louco o suficiente para que forçasse o peso do seu corpo em Chanyeol e o fizesse deitar em sua cama, enquanto ele ficava por cima. E o Byun continuou beijando-o com fervor e o mais novo achou que colocar as suas mãos por dentro da blusa do melhor amigo seria algo fantástico a se fazer. 

E foi.

Baekhyun se contorceu por inteiro sentindo a mão grande e gelada do Park entrando em contato com a sua pele quentinha, lhe atiçando ainda mais e fazendo com que o Byun começasse um movimento de fricção entre as suas ereções cobertas. Chanyeol começou a gemer baixo, sem controle e conforme o menor aumentava a frequência, ele também não conseguia prender o gemido em sua garganta.

Desesperadamente, Chanyeol largou a cintura de Baekhyun por um instante e levou as mãos até a própria calça de moletom que usava, abaixando o tecido e deixando a cueca já exposta com uma pequena mancha de pré-gozo, sem vergonha alguma. Baekhyun encarou aquilo mordendo os lábios e decidiu fazer o mesmo. 

Era virgem, não sabia muito bem o que fazer, só seguiria o que o outro estava fazendo no momento, mesmo que já estivesse cheio de tesão.

— Faz de novo… Só vai mais rápido… Por favor… — Chanyeol pediu com a voz rouca. E Baekhyun nunca pensou que podia morrer de tesão por alguém apenas ouvindo a sua voz. Porém, ouvir o mais novo falando daquele jeito e ainda implorando… atiçou algo no mais velho que ele tinha certeza que estava adormecido.

Baekhyun retornou a tomar os seus lábios e começou a ondular o corpo por cima do maior. A sensação de se estar com menos panos separando os dois membros era tão satisfatória que o Byun sabia que não ia demorar muito até que chegasse ao seu ápice só com aquilo.

Chanyeol mordeu o seu lábio inferior e agarrou o seu cabelo com certa força, arrancando um gemido mais alto de Baekhyun, que estava guiando quase que toda a situação até o momento. O Park começou a erguer o próprio quadril para que pudessem esfregar seus paus com mais força, nem mesmo se importando com o barulho alto de ranger que a cama de solteiro estava emitindo.

O Byun não estava aguentando todas aquelas sensações novas que estava descobrindo em seu corpo, era algo muito diferente e intenso para si, tanto que quando sentiu que tudo era demais para que suportasse, o rapaz desceu os lábios para o ombro do melhor amigo e mordeu a sua pele sem colocar muita força. Enquanto isso, o maior havia descido uma de suas mãos até uma das nádegas do Byun por dentro da cueca e apertou a sua carne com tanta força que Baekhyun sabia que ali ficaria marcado e vermelho por algum tempo, já que a sua pele era sensível.

Demorou poucos segundos até que sentisse o gozo melecando toda a sua cueca e soltasse um gemido arrastado, parando de se movimentar com tanta intensidade e deixando o seu corpo amolecer por cima do de Chanyeol. O maior continuou se esfregando no menor por algum tempo até que o seu ápice chegasse e ele também relaxasse em cima do colchão.

As respirações eram ofegantes e Baekhyun podia sentir o suor por todo o corpo, ele tinha certeza que as suas bochechas também estavam vermelhas, pois uma súbita onda de vergonha lhe atingiu e pareceu que todo o seu senso havia voltado para o seu corpo.

Que.Porra.Havia.Acontecido?

Baekhyun levantou com um pulo do colo de Chanyeol e se encolheu todo em um espaço do colchão que podia encostar as costas na parede. O mais novo encarava todos os seus movimentos como se não pudesse perder absolutamente nada, e aquele olhar intenso, diferente não saia do rosto do Park. O menor nunca pensou que poderia se sentir nu com apenas um olhar.

— Cha-Chanyeol… Você pode me explicar o que acabou de acontecer? — Baekhyun perguntou trêmulo. O tesão pareceu lhe cegar por certo tempo e o choque de realidade acabou lhe atingindo em cheio naquele momento.

— Eu… só fiz o que estava com vontade de fazer com você por muito tempo, Baek — respondeu em uma tranquilidade que nem mesmo parecia o mesmo Chanyeol que estava suando frio alguns minutos antes. — Me fala a verdade. Você sente algo por mim?

_Puta que pariu. Puta que pariu. Puta que pariu. Sehun havia falado pra ele. Puta merda, caralho e… pinto._

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior e caralho… e se tudo ficasse fodido depois daquilo? Que merda… Aquilo era tudo o que temia na vida.

— Sim… — e do que adiantaria mentir naquela altura do campeonato? Eles já haviam se pegado na sua cama, se fosse pra dar merda já daria de qualquer jeito… Baekhyun só estava jogando a última pá de terra. — Eu gosto de você… já tem um tempo até. Gosto muito. Provavelmente esteja até apaixonado.

Chanyeol suspirou profundamente.

— Poxa vida…

_Poxa vida o que filho da puta? Vai me dar um pé na bunda? É isso?_

— O-O que? — o Byun perguntou, receoso e com muito medo.

— Infelizmente não consigo forçar ficar calado e fazer com que você arranque as coisas de mim, como sempre foi… Porque dessa vez eu tenho que dizer que é muito verdade sim que eu também estou apaixonado por alguém. — E Baekhyun estava prestes a falar algo, mas Chanyeol foi mais rápido. — E ele é um carinha meio preguiçoso, que gosta de dormir o dia inteiro, ou fica jogando como um louco pela noite e vai com olheiras enormes para a aula, que me faz escrever todos os trabalhos escritos dele, mesmo que eu não saiba absolutamente nada sobre TI. 

— É, às vezes ele é meio atrevido… Me xinga e às vezes me faz de empregado. Mas ele também tem o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi e o cafuné mais gostoso que já recebi na vida. E eu não sei o que seria de mim se esse idiota não fosse até o meu lugar e me chamasse para que fizesse o trabalho de geometria com ele. Não sei… E sério, mesmo com isso tudo eu me apaixonaria por ele mil vezes se fosse necessário. Acho que sou meio sortudo por ter me apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo…

Agora quem estava suando frio era Baekhyun.

— Você não tá brincando né, Chanyeol? — perguntou o menor, ainda sem acreditar.

Chanyeol imediatamente levantou e o encarou meio indignado.

— Olha o que acabou de acontecer e as coisas que eu falei… Você acha mesmo que é brincadeira? Eu nunca brincaria com isso…

— Seu idiota, por que não me disse nada antes? — o Byun resmungou, mesmo que o seu peito estava quase explodindo de tanta felicidade.

— Por que você não falou nada também? Precisou o Sehun falar alguma coisa para que eu entendesse de uma vez…

E touché…

— Espera, o quê? — Baekhyun perguntou, se fazendo de desentendido.

— Às vezes você precisa prestar atenção na regra do jogo. Depois que eu adivinhei a palavra, era a sua vez de adivinhar, mas você saiu falando com o Sehun e eu já tinha diminuído o volume, você sabe que ouvir som na tremenda altura é insuportável… Eu meio que ouvi você xingando o Sehun e tudo mais, só que não estava entendendo nada. — Chanyeol explicava com uma cara de quem se segurava o máximo pra não rir.

— Até que aquele cabeça oca saiu do quarto e deixou os papéis em cima da mesa. Eu procurei e vi que estava "Chanbaek" escrito, então só liguei os pontos. E você também não é o mais silencioso quando começa a resmungar consigo mesmo… 

— Ah… — Meu Deus… que desastre.

— Então quer dizer que já temos um nome de casal? — o Park continuou provocando. Baekhyun quis muito rolar os olhos e fingir que não estava dando confiança, mas não teve jeito. O sorriso não conseguiu ficar preso em seus lábios.

— O Sehun inventa cada uma…

— E eu aqui achando que você gostava dele — O mais velho quase o acertou com o olhar quando ouviu tal absurdo saindo de sua boca. — É, eu sei, bem idiota. Mas eu estava inseguro.

Baekhyun deu de ombros.

— Eu achava que você estava pegando o Jongin.

E o Park gargalhou alto ao ouvir aquilo.

— Então eu realmente estava certo. Você estava com ciúmes…

— Cala a boca, Yeol.

— Por que você não vem calar? — perguntou, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Idiota brega… — foi a última coisa que Baekhyun falou antes de se jogar nos braços do melhor amigo novamente e lhe beijar apaixonadamente, como se aquela fosse a última vez.

Não sabia muito bem o que podia se suceder dali, mas só de ter o conhecimento que os seus sentimentos eram recíprocos já lhe dava esperanças para muitas coisas boas.

E Sehun merecia todo o seu crédito, mesmo sendo um tremendo vacilão. Mas se não fosse por ele, nem por aquele jogo idiota, Baekhyun talvez jamais saberia como era incrível se apaixonar cada vez mais por Park Chanyeol e como era estar nos seus braços e se sentir em um porto seguro.

E, no final das contas, brincar daquele joguinho não tinha sido de todo um mal, não?


End file.
